


Suspended in Mid-Air Without Fear of Wind or Vertigo

by galoots



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Group Hugs, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/pseuds/galoots
Summary: Scrooge endures some much-needed hugging practice.Can be read as a continuation of "Forgive, Forget, Repair, and Move On" or as a standalone.





	Suspended in Mid-Air Without Fear of Wind or Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> Title partially lifted from Italo Calvino's If On a Winter's Night a Traveler. "Without Fear of Wind or Vertigo" is one title of the many apocryphal works within the novel.

           “You’re terrible at this, Uncle Scrooge,” scoffed Donald.

            “I’m doing my best, laddie.”

            “Its not like you weren’t hugged as a child. I would know, Grammie and Grandpa give bone-crushing hugs.”

            “This is silly, anyway.”

            “What’s wrong with being silly?” Donald asked earnestly.

            Scrooge didn’t have a ready answer to that.

            “Now! Bring it in, Unkie-Dunkie!” Donald threw his arms open and grinned with obvious delight.

            “Cheeky monkey,” grumbled Scrooge but he walked in to Donald’s enveloping arms regardless doing his best to heed his nephew’s pointers. Loosen up. Less stiff, more natural. Warm. Firm but soft. It was just so embarrassing, and he couldn’t understand how Donald was so _good_ at it. His hugs were so comforting that they made Scrooge never want to pull away. Anyone would feel safe in his arms. Still, how could a person say with a straight face the things that Donald had? _Take your love and express it outwards, Scrooge. You can pretend that you’re heartless, but I know under that gruff exterior is a big ol’ softie. Others can’t read your mind though, so you need to express how you feel with your words and your actions._ Hugging practice seemed utterly inane, but Scrooge wanted to better himself for Donald, for Webby and the boys, and for himself.

            “Whoa! What’s going in here?”

            Dear God. Not the children! Whose voice was that? Louie’s? The kids all crowded around the doorway of Scrooge’s study and peered in. Webby squealed with delight, “Are you two having a moment? Can we join?”

            “Kids, please,” Donald sternly intoned, “Of course you can. Everyone dog-pile on your Unca Scrooge.”

            “No!” Scrooge let out a screech of indignation that could rival that of a classically-trained Shakespearean actor, but it was far too late. Donald had tightened his hold on Scrooge, and the kids ran towards their uncles colliding into the hug with a fervor.

            The kids all chimed in with their own affirmations of love. Scrooge failed to suppress his smile; he couldn’t help it. It felt so nice to be loved.

            “We havin’ some kind of hug party in here?” Scrooge couldn’t quite crane his neck to identify the additional surprise guest, but he wasn’t left wondering long. “Make way for Launchpad!” The enthusiastic pilot wrapped his arms around the six of them and lifted them all up. “Big hug!”

            Scrooge’s webbed feet dangled underneath him. Well, maybe this sort of thing wasn’t so bad after all. A man could get used to this, the sensation of floating in mid-air with the knowledge that should you fall, someone would be there, waiting to catch you and ready to lift you back up again.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm headed home for spring break pretty soon and I am very excited to hug my mom. I come from a real affectionate family -- I basically drape myself over my siblings when we're all together.


End file.
